fanrvbfandomcom-20200216-history
Agent Arizona
Agent Arizona was part of the Freelancer program. He was given the AI, Zeta. Biography Childhood Agent Arizona was abandoned as a child due to his feirce nature he was put in a foster home but no one would take him. He soon grew so mad he killed the other kids and the adults so that they would have to take him but no one even went near the building. At that point Agent Arizona got so mad his face was always red with anger and he left the foster home in fury. Project Freelancer 20 years later he heard of Project Freelancer and he decided to join he became a great freelancer and was paired up with Alaska. Training Sesion During a training sesion while fighting along side Nevada, Hawaii, and Virginia he always lost. Until he started using his AI. He lost the first round of Lockdown Paint Training becuase of not working together with his team and betraying them this escalated in a fight between Arizona and Nevada but they were calmed down by Hawaii, his ways did not change and he started charging at Tex again but his teammates didn't help him becuase they knew they would get betrayed again. He almost lost the second round but he used his Armor Lock when he wasnt supposed to. When he was going to finish of Tex, Virginia intervined and began shooting at him causing him to go after her, little did he know this was a distraction so Nevada and Hawaii could help Tex. In his fight with Virginia he managed to beat her, then he beat Hawaii when he and Nevada were distracting him so Tex could sneak up behind him, this plan worked and while Arizona was pinned down by Tex he held his armor lock on so that Nevada couldn't shoot him. Soon he could not take it and stopped, however this caused a mini-EMP to go off that criticaly injured Tex, this allowed Arizona to get up and shoot Nevada. Leaving the Project The Director called security which made Arizona retreat into the hangar once Alaska realized what was going he chased Arizona through the hangar but Arizona got in a Pelican and escaped anyways but Alaska was still relentless and he used a grappling hook to get onto the Pelican then he used a grenade to expose a hole in the Pelican and got in however Arizona snuck behind Alaska and chocked him until he could not breath but then Alaska’s grappling hook hit the control panel when Alaska shot the window of the Pelican, then Arizona slipped and grabbed the edge of the Pelican to hold on, just when Alaska was going to shoot Arizona, Arizona shot Alaska’s hand and that caused the Rifle he was holding to continuously fire until it ran out of bullets, then Arizona shot Alaska with the paint so he couldn't move then he kicked Alaska out of the Pelican and continued to go wherever he was going. Search for the Alpha and Death A few years later Arizona heard of the Alphas escape and decided to go after him so he could be superior to everyone while searching for him he fought Alaska and beat him but his luck changed when he encountered Nevada and he was easily killed in the battle by his own Katana. Shortly after his AI was taken and his body was detonated and disentigrated by Nevada. Current Status Dead (Body Disentigrated) Relationships Alaska Of all the charecters in the sieries Alaska is the charecter Arizona is most friendly to, possibly because they worked together during their years at Project Freelancer. They developt a best friend relationship with eachother. But after Arizona left Project Freelancer and encountered Alaska years later, he did not hesitate to try and kill Alaska, which almost worked had command not come and picked him up. Nevada Arizona finds Nevada annoying, due to Nevada always trying to keep him safe despite the fact that Arizona thinks he doesn't need it, he showed great dislike towards Nevada during the Training Sesion and at one point was about to hit him but he decided not to, this may show atleast a little friendship between the two, but after Arizona started using his AI he became increasingly agressive towards Nevada going as far as to kick an shoot him during the sesion. He was killed by Nevada many years later though. Hawaii Arizona and Hawaii don't talk much during the Training Sesion however when Arizona suggested using his AI Hawaii agreed with Arizona. He later calmed Arizona and Nevada down when they were about to get into a fight. Virginia Arizona and Virginia don't talk much or interact much, however they are shown to be capable of working together during their fight with Tex.